


Silence

by leet19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Silencio, Suicidio, Suspenso, Terror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un intento de suicidio conjunto, Draco ha quedado en silencio por decisión propia. Harry, su actual mejor amigo, ha decidido que mudarse les hará bien. Claro, hasta que cosas extrañas empiezan a pasar en la casa. No todo es lo que parece. Suspenso/Terror. Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Silence.**

**Sumary:** Después de un intento de suicidio conjunto, Draco ha quedado en silencio por decisión propia. Harry, su actual mejor amigo, ha decidido que mudarse les hará bien. Claro, hasta que cosas extrañas empiezan a pasar en la casa. No todo es lo que parece. Suspenso/Terror. Drarry.

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Estaban atrapados. El sudor corría a chorros por el cuerpo de Draco y hacía que su mano estuviera resbalosa pero no se soltó del agarre de hierro en el que lo tenía el castaño. Estaba aterrado, no sabía que es lo que podía suceder si los atrapaban, tenían que evitarlo a toda costa. Draco tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, no iba a dejar que nadie pusiera sus manos en el hombre que iba a su lado.

Ambos corrieron velozmente por el bosque, siempre cogidos de la mano. Podían escuchar a los aurores corriendo detrás de ellos, Draco podía escuchar perfectamente la voz desesperada de Harry unos metros más atrás pero no podía detenerse, la mano que lo sostenía le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir corriendo. Unos cuantos hechizos de desmayo pasaron por sus lados por lo que tuvieron que soltarse para esquivarlos, Draco empezaba a sentirse mareado y su pecho quemaba por el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones pero nada importaba; tenían que llegar, tenían que lograrlo. Corrieron con toda su fuerza unos minutos más hasta que se detuvieron bruscamente.

Un abismo se abría delante de ellos, apenas y se podía vislumbrar algo del fondo, sobre todo con el día oscureciendo. Draco se estremeció.

-¿Estás listo, Draco?-preguntó el hombre. Era alto, guapo, de cabello castaño casi negro y ojos azules muy suaves. Draco vaciló mirando el borde, los pasos de los aurores empezaron a sonar más cerca. El hombre extendió su mano hacia él.

-¡Draco, no lo hagas!-escuchó la voz de Harry cerca pero Draco apenas reaccionó, tomó la mano del individuo con ciega confianza y sonrió levemente.

-Hasta el último, Theodore.

Luego ambos saltaron.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el prefacio de la nueva mini serie de terror/suspenso que voy a hacer. Espero les agrade y mis publicaciones serán los lunes. Saludos!
> 
> Letty Malfoy Potter.


End file.
